groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Justice
Apollo Justice is a defense attorney who has operated inthe United States of AmericaGroupy McGroupface. Although he started off at Gavin Law Offices, he has spent most of his career so far at the Wright Anything Agency. Early Life Birth Apollo was born to the stage magician Thalassa Gramarye and singer/performer Jove Justice. Time in Khura'in Some time after he was born, Apollo was brought to the kingdom of Khura'in, where he performed for the then-Queen Amara Sigatar Khura'in. However, an arsonist set fire to the Queen's residence, resulting in Jove's death as he tried to save his son. Due to the uproar over the queen's death, Apollo was lost in the chaos, leaving Thalassa unable to reunite with her son, although Apollo was given one of her bracelets before the incident. Thalassa later returned home, remarried and gave birth to Trucy Gramarye (later Wright). Apollo grew up not knowing about his mother or his half-sister. Instead, he was raised by Dhurke Sahdmadhi, husband of the supposedly now-deceased Queen Amara, alongside Dhurke's own son, Nahyuta. However, Dhurke was falsely accused by Amara's sister and the new queen of Khura'in, Ga'ran, of being the arsonist. Although Dhurke, a skilled defense attorney, managed to prove his innocence in court, Ga'ran subsequently accused him of falsifying evidence and he was forced to flee to the mountains, taking Nahyuta and Apollo with him. Dhurke went on to form the "Defiant Dragons" rebel group to oppose Ga'ran and repeal her Defense Culpability Act. Sent back to Groupy McGroupface With his plans for a revolution to free the kingdom from Queen Ga'ran's corrupt clutches, Dhurke came to the conclusion that it was too dangerous for Apollo to stay in Khura'in and so, when Apollo was nine, Dhurke sent him back to his native America. Although Dhurke promised that he would return for him someday, as the years passed, Apollo lost hope that he would indeed return, and thus decided to forget his old life in Khura'in. In middle school, Apollo came to idolize and respect the well-known defense attorney Phoenix Wright, and aspired to someday become a lawyer just like him. Meeting Clay Terran One day, Apollo found a classmate named Clay Terran crying alone after learning that his mother had died. Knowing the pain of having no mother himself, Apollo encouraged Terran to yell, "Clay Terran is fine!" in an effort to make him feel better. The two soon became close friends, and both shared and talked about their dreams, with Terran wanting to become an astronaut. It was through this friendship that Apollo came to visit the Cosmos Space Center and meet Solomon Starbuck, whom he came to deeply respect. Apollo and Terran became practically a fixture in the Space Center throughout their high school years. Law Career Gavin Law Offices As an adult, Apollo Justice passed the bar exam and came to work for Kristoph Gavin's law firm, Gavin Law Offices. Gavin acted as his co-counsel during his first trial, in which the defendant was the disgraced former lawyer and Apollo's idol, Phoenix Wright. The trial was a very standard one until Wright began to accuse Gavin of being the real killer. Wright helped Apollo to figure out the truth about the case, securing a not guilty verdict and resulting in Gavin's arrest. After the trial, Wright told Apollo that he had faked a key piece of evidence. Horrified that someone he respected would openly admit to forgery, Apollo punched Wright and then left, intending never to see him again. Gavin Law Offices was consequently dissolved, and Apollo was left without employment. Although Wright invited Apollo to work for the Wright & Co. Law Offices, the latter refused. At the time, Terran was preparing for his screening exams to become an astronaut at the Cosmos Space Center, and he encouraged Apollo to continue being an attorney despite recent events. Joining the Wright Anything Agency After two months, with nowhere else to turn for a job, Apollo reluctantly visited Wright's old law firm, only to find that it was now the "Wright Talent Agency" and run by Wright's adoptive daughter, Trucy Wright. After some initial confusion, Trucy hired Apollo as the agency's lawyer. Since Apollo had no entertaining talent to speak of, Trucy renamed the agency the "Wright Anything Agency" to account for Apollo's involvement in it. Justice took on cases on the agency's behalf, which included a test trial of the new jurist system. Currently Still doing fine Justice still takes cases on-behalf of the Wright Anything Agency, and acts as mentor to Athena Cykes, his younger co-worker. He still maintains a great friendship with Terran. Caught in the Larlbyrinth? Main article: The Larlbyrinth "Justice" made his first cameo in The Larlbyrinth, where he befriended others such as Comedy and Tragedy and Hugo S. Catman, and apparently tried to make his escape. He was found out to have been murdering members of the group and in the end only 2 members survived. It was later revealed, however, that "Justice" was in-fact being impersonated by an international spy known as "The Phantom". Big Brother Main article: Big Brother Justice competed on Big Brother, where he immediately became unpopular by accidentally breaking a rule. He then fought with Buttons Miller after large amounts of drama were created by Fishmr. Justice made it to the final, where he competed against Miller and Grandpa Simpson in-order to become the winner. Justice then came in 3rd place, and enjoyed roughly 14 minutes and 59 seconds of fame. Sighted around the place Election time Justice was spotted during the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election Debates 2016/17 in the crowd. He later officially endorsed Hugo S. Catman and Glupi Petkat. Penguin Club election Main article: Penguin Club Presidential Election Debates 2017 Justice was also spotted in the audience of at least one of Lord Squidy's speeches, whereupon he tore up a tissue in anger. He was also chair of a debate between the final candidates after Lord Squidy caused defence chair David Dimbleby and many audience members to storm out in-response to several outrageous comments on Squidy's part. Personality "No matter what the truth is that's waiting ahead, I won't be afraid!" Apollo Justice is largely characterized by his seriousness and desire to build his self-confidence. He deals with the bizarre situations that are thrown at him by being somewhat sarcastic and critical toward others, including some of his clients. This often puts him at odds with people like Klavier and the Wrights, who often tease him and make him wonder if he is being taken seriously. He frequently makes puns out of his own name and practices shouting for hours at night, calling it his "Chords of Steel", which sometimes makes his voice raspy. While mostly to "improve" his voice in court, these exercises also function to both psyche himself up and make himself feel better. Justice often uses the phrase "I'm fine!" as a way of psyching or cheering himself up, with his friend Clay Terran also developing this habit. When Justice started out, he was unsure of himself and easily flustered, and suffered somewhat from stage fright in court. However, he has matured greatly with experience, and has gotten much calmer and more self-assured. Despite still being caught off-guard by Simon Blackquill's swordplay metaphors and slashing motions, Justice has been able to stand up to him effectively, and provided much-needed support to Athena when it was her turn to head the defense's bench. Despite the way he is often treated, Justice is a valuable friend and ally to his co-workers. Ultimately, Justice is determined about his job, and cares deeply about his friends and clients. For example, he cried in relief after finding out that Trucy was safe following her "abduction", as well as when Vera Misham survived her atroquinine poisoning. Rivalry and Dynamic with Klavier Gavin Justice has a strange dynamic with Klavier Gavin, in that the prosecutor does not seem to see him as a rival at all. He often calls Justice "Herr Forehead" in reference to an objection made by Justice about where a murder victim had been shot, as well as to the defense lawyer's own rather large and exposed forehead. However, Klavier is generally rather friendly towards Justice outside of the courtroom, even talking openly to him about cases on which they are both currently working. Justice, on the other hand, often shows jealousy and a sense that Klavier is "stealing the show", while also showing a certain level of disdain toward Klavier's brand of loud rock music. Overall, however, they have a friendly relationship, with Justice expressing genuine remorse over the disbanding of the Gavinners that was due, in part, to his own actions. Miscellaneous When talking about newspapers, Justice has admitted that he only reads the funnies. He claims to be good with astrology and hula hoops, and watches Doctor Who, which he was reminded of when Trucy used the phrase "bigger on the inside than on the outside" to describe her top hat. While preparing a case overnight, he often has instant noodles, crackers, and manga on his desk; he claimed that the latter is for research, because they were "super realistic and informative". He shares Phoenix Wright's fear of heights and disinclination to drive, preferring biking instead. He also dislikes loud music and is unable to swim. Hairstyle Justice's unusual hairstyle has inadvertently frightened many of the defendants and witnesses he has met, with some comparing to antennae or devil's horns. However, unlike Phoenix Wright, who claims his hair is natural, Justice carefully gels his hair every morning. __FORCETOC__ Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in Big Brother Category:Characters in Celebrity Big Brother Category:Characters in the Penguin Club Presidential Election 2017 Category:Guests on Alex's Weekly/Monthly Round-Up Category:Characters in Big Brother: Timebomb